honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hester Cardea
Biography Pre-Pantheon Hester was born in Springfield, Illinois to Steven and Marie Cardea. She spent her first two years living in a small two-bedroom house. Though she does not remember her time spent in the house, Hester loved to flip through the scrapbooks her mother had made. A couple months after Hester turned two years of age, her parent’s wanderlust got the better of them. They sold their house, and used the money to buy a state of the art recreational vehicle. Most of Hester’s memories were spent either on the road, or parked in some national park or reserve. Over the years, she saw parts of the United States most people had never seen and met people in almost all walks of life. Her parents had little respect for borders, so Hester spent as much time out of country as in it. If you could drive there, Hester has probably been in the area at some point in her life. During this time, Hester did not get much formal education. They never stayed in once place for more than a week or so, so Hester learned most of what she knew out of a textbook. She became proficient in cooking over portable stoves and fires, even going so far as to learn how to bake cookies without an oven. When Hester reached the age of thirteen, her parents stopped in the bright city of Hampton, Virginia to visit some family there, and Hester was given the opportunity to go to public school for a day. It was the most interesting thing Hester had ever experienced in her life. She met other kids at school who barely travelled within their own state, let alone the rest of the country. It was a relief to her parents to know that Hester had been able to keep up with those in public school, but they were not at all prepared for the result of letting her spend a day as a “normal” teenager. Hester had loved it, every second of it. For the rest of their stay, Hester begged and begged her parents to let her continue to go to public school. Her parents, who had never seen Hester want something so badly, finally caved in. They rented a small apartment, and Hester went to school like every other teenager. It was not all fun and games, however. Soon after starting school, Hester realized that she was heavier than most of the girls. It did not take many sideways glances and whispers behind hands for Hester to get the point. She became more and more introverted as the year went on, alarming her parents to no end. When the last day of school came around, Hester’s parents made up their mind. Public school was ruining their child, and they would not put up with it. Two weeks after school let out, they packed their bags and headed back onto the open road. Hester was happy enough at first, glad to be rid of the mocking eyes and snide comments. As the years rolled by, she grew restless, unhappy with their nomadic existence. All Hester wanted was for her parents to settle down in one place, for her to be able to put down roots, to make friends. However, they never did; her parents, who had grown up feeling trapped in a small town, loved the road, and Hester did not have the heart to tell them she hated it. She did not hate seeing new and exciting things, in fact, it was one of the things that sustained her as long as it had. What Hester hated was the fact that once the excitement had faded, there was no home to return to, no familiar setting for one to truly relax in. When Hester turned fifteen all that changed. Her parents received a pamphlet for a boarding school, by the name of Pantheon, in Washington, with an attached note specifically offering Hester the opportunity to join. They tried at first to keep Hester from finding out, thinking it was the best way to protect her, but it did not take long for Hester to find the note and pamphlet. It seemed like paradise, the boarding school tucked away in scenic mountains, asking for her attendance in particular. The abuse and pain Hester had suffered in middle school had faded from her memory, and she pestered her parents every day for a week about going. They held out longer than they had the first time, but in the end, they crumbled. Four months later found Hester pulling up in front of a beautiful brick building, one of many. She hugged her mother and father good bye, and set off for a new, stable life. Almost as soon as she walked in the front door, her old insecurities and worries settled across her shoulders, fitting itself to her like a familiar pair of shoes. The interview with the teachers went badly to say the least. At first, she barely spoke to words to them, speaking as much as possible in monosyllables, and only when asked. When they told her she was the reincarnation of Hestia, the Greek goddess, Hester nearly got up and left then and there. It was only when they began to explain how they knew, that Hester began to believe them. Joining Pantheon Academy Coming soon... School life Coming soon... Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Coming soon... Send on Coming soon... Name of Entity you fought Coming soon... Powers and abilities First Power/Ability Intuitive Aptitude Hester’s ability is not awe inspiring, nor is it all that obvious at first. Her ability allows her to cook and bake well. She never needed to have formal training when it came to cooking, and she rarely, if ever, messes up a recipe. She knows what flavors will go well together, how much of each she needs and so forth. As well as being able to cook unusually well, Hester is extremely good in dealing with children of all types. She almost always knows what to say or do to get a rowdy child to calm down, how to make sad child feel happy again, and can to control a large group of children with relative ease. Second Power/Ability Rejection Field Though it goes well beyond simple healing. Hester summons barrier around whatever or whomever she wishes (the barrier can be a dome of light of your color-choice or completely invisible - This represents the "Home"). While active, the barrier repels all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. No matter how extensive the damage may be (whether used on living beings or inanimate objects), the barrier can restore it to full working order by reversing space and time around the damaged area, making it as if the object was never damaged in the first place. It can even resurrect the dead. Or let's say somebody sends a projectile towards Hester's direction, the moment it crosses the line of the barrier it will fall to the ground harmless or if it were something along the lines of a fireball it would dissipate away. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Hester and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. (Thanks Hayden for helping me with this!) Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests As of this moment, Hester has no romantic interests in or out of Pantheon. Though her greatest wish is to get married and start a family, she has not yet met anyone who ever progressed past simple friendship. Inner Circle Coming soon… Etymology Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Misc. Hester is the reincarnation of the Greek goddess Hestia. In Greek mythology, she is the goddess of the hearth, as well as the right ordering of domesticity and family. She is one of the three great Greek goddesses of the first generation, the other two being Demeter and Hera. She was the first born of the Olympians, and was the last to be saved from Kronos. Because of this, she is referred to as both the oldest and the youngest. Hestia is often described as non-confrontational, even going so far as to give up her seat as an Olympian to avoid conflict. Category:Female Category:Senior Category:Psychic Power Category:Greek Pantheon Category:Characters